Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 530 - Sleep Aid in Bulk
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #530 - Sleep Aid in Bulk is the five-hundred thirtieth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fortieth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Efficient Movement and Sickness Kurt gets heading west very quickly, but falls in a whole for a heart of damage. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $9,337.11. He finds some dirt that's dug out like a Hidey Hole, and finds a wolfpack of eight wolves. Kurt is still sick from the Mindcrack Marathon, and the sickness is really lingering. The past two nights Kurt took cough-specific syrup, and it was making him wake up groggy, so he took a half-dose last night. Kurt also has some bad news happening to his family in Chicago, which may require him to fly there. Question: Were you ever a fan, or did you ever see the British sci-fi sitcom Red Dwarf? Kurt has heard of Red Dwarf, but never watched it. Question: I've wanted to make a YouTube channel for at least a year now and been procrastinating, I know you went through a similar process before your channel, what was the turning point? Kurt actually wanted to name his channel something different, but all his ideas were taken. After buying a Razer headset and Fraps, Kurt decided he was ready to. His very first recording had to be scrapped, although the world was repurposed for Combat Canyon. The second try for the recording started this series. On Monday, Anderz had his six year anniversary of making videos, and cringed at his old videos. Question: Did you have any favorite coin-op game when you were growing up? A friend once rented out an entire arcade for a birthday party, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was a lot of fun. Question: I heard about how much you hate shopping at Wal-Mart, do you shop at Sam's Club? If so, would you stop shopping there if I told you that Wal-Mart and Sam's Club are owned by the same company? Kurt does not shop at any of the bulk stores, and is very aware of the Wal-Mart/Sam's Club relationship. He jokes that Chipotle used to be owned by McDonald's and that Amazon owns Twitch. Question: Have you ever been to a sauna? If so, what kind of a sauna was it? Kurt coughs, and says he could use a sauna for some humidity. He makes a waterfall, and says that he did go to a gym once that was very high-end. Question: Have you ever been to a massage or similar spa-like treatment, mud bath, etc...? The idea of strangers touching him does not appeal to Kurt, so he has not been to spas. Question: If horses had been in Minecraft when you had started the Far Lands or Bust journey, do you think you would've started with one instead of Wolfie? Kurt would've likely considered using a horse, but finds them very difficult to use. If sprinting was in the game he might use it more frequently, but then he would need to eat. He also mentions working on a new computer is still working. Kurt is looking forward toward being better. Trivia * The end slate links to TimeShot UHC with Eneija - 04 - "Already Ransacked!" and ''TEAMMATE BATTLE - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Canadian GP Race ''.